


In All Universes

by unknown20troper



Series: Short Temple Fics! [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, In All Universes, Temple-centric, Vaguely Inspired By the Introduction to Aja's Shenanigans, basically just me explaining what i think the core of temple's character is through fic, fannish meta but more poetic essentially, so 'all in universes' really means 'in all my universes'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: Mark Temple, who is, in all universes...





	In All Universes

**Mark Temple** , who is, in all universes, a dork in love with his best friend. That's how it always starts for him, and regardless of how much he changes, of how much you break him, that still remains. _Not_ that it works out for him most of the time because, come on, let's be real here, it _doesn't_. Usually Biff dies or gets together with Georgina or both, and Temple has to live with it. But 'living with it' for Temple usually doesn't mean coping well and moving on. If it did, well... he probably wouldn't be **Mark Temple**. He wouldn't be the man who is passion underneath a layer of ice, whose mind is Sidewinder: a place of cold and death and battle and power, a place that is - in all universes - one of death and one that changes the world.

 **Mark Temple** , in all universes, takes his pain and the ways people have used him, and demands that people acknowledge them. Sometimes people listen. In most universes, though, they don't. In most universes, it gets drowned out by the horrific enormity of what he does to make things right. Right by his standards, anyway. Other people would - and do - disagree with him about it. And to that, Temple says, "fuck you!"

But that's a paraphrase. Temple is not one for swearing, not the way Church is. He does, sometimes, but he prefers to express his emotions through grand speeches and flowery metaphors. And sometimes with quotes from high art and pop culture. Partly because he is a dork that wants to do the evil villain thing right, if people are going to see him as one anyway. Partly because he has an icy facade to keep up, because he can not bear the notion of anyone seeing him lose his cool. And partly because it is just easier.

The sentiment remains, though. "Fuck you" to the Freelancers, "fuck you" to the people who used him and thrown him aside because he was an idiot who couldn't do the soldier thing right. "Fuck you" to everyone that hurt him. "Fuck you" to the sim troopers telling him that his machine will destroy the Earth.

What's the Earth worth anyway, Temple can't help but think, if Biff can't be there with him? And why should he believe the people who jumped in bed with the people who should have been their enemies? Why should he believe it is not just some trick to make him stop? Why should he not do whatever's necessary?

... well, except for one thing. Shooting Grif. In most universes, he can't do it, even as Grif threatens to take down everything he worked for. Because, in Grif, in his armour, in his weight, in his attitude, he sees Biff and he could never shoot Biff. Not even for Biff, not even with Biff begging him to do it, not even when Biff - well, Grif, but it's all the same difference to him right then - threatens the culmination of eight years of planning. He just can't. He'll do anything for love but he won't do that.


End file.
